Sex yeah!
by Cat Sauce
Summary: Warning: 18 only. I like sex Each stories contain other characters it's either random or canon, feel free to suggest who to pair next, I am open to anything, like yaoi, yuri, using your OC (WITH PERMISSION.) and fetishes.
1. Archie x May

Me and Archie got into his room after our eleventh date was over, we were at the bar enjoying some drinks, he carried me the whole way and placed me in his bed, "I'll freshen up." He whispered in my ears. When he went in to the bathroom I did the same. I took off my clothing and throwing them to the side, now it's me with my blue bra and panty on.

I heard the faucet, I bet he was washing his face. He closed the door on his way out, I was still lying on the bed, he saw me half naked.

"I see someone is ready." He said.

"Let's take you for a test drive big boy." I replies seductively.

He kneeled on his bed, and I got up we he leaned on me and we both opened out mouth letting our tongue in to each other, the taste of his salvia was delicious, his breath smelled like whiskey. He cupped my face drawing me closer. I was getting hot also Archie I can feel his sweat. He tried to undo my bra, I have to be honest but he needs more training, at least he tried, Archie succeeded undoing my bra. He grabbed my left boob and felled it stroking it in a circular position, I broke off our kissed to let out a moan and also to catch my breath, he continued by licking the nipple.

"A-Archie..." I stuttered, "Please stop licking it."

"You have nice pink nipples May." Archie complimented me, he grabbed my other boob and used his index finger to play with it. Archie pinned me down to the bed I grabbed on to the sheets, he kissed me again, I can feel him grinding on my lower body, he wants me so bad.

Archie's right hand stopped and caressed my body reaching to my vagina, "You want this in?" He asked me. I nodded, "Now you know the magic word right.?" He asked again.

"P-please?" I begged. "Please put your finger in me."

"Call me daddy in this session, now repeat it again."

"Please daddy, I want it in I want your finger in me, please!"

Archie carefully, placed one digit and inserted in and out repeatedly, I was going insane, "Archie, I mean daddy please do it faster..." I grabbed my boobs and licked them, Archie did what I told him and did it faster, "Oh my god, you're so good!"

Archie placed in two more digits, his thumb was massaging my clitoris, I leaned back when he touched it, my mouth was drooling. He took off his fingers, to remove my panty, he lowered himself down, and licked my clitoris, following my vagina.

"Yes daddy! Yes!" I shouted, I grabbed his hair and yanked it. His tongue was amazing, he opened my vagina more with both of my his three fingers, his tongue went in and out the same procedure when he fingered me, he placed back one digit to make me more horny, they both worked together as one, oh my god I was about to reach my climax my muscle tightened as I was about to make the biggest orgasm.

"Faster, daddy, Faster!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. and then bam, my mind was going haywire my pelvic area made a tingling sensation, I was done. But I didn't want to be selfish I was thankful for Archie he gave me the best orgasm ever. I closed my legs and stood up, Archie turned his body and placed himself facing me, I hovered around the bed. I tied my hair into a ponytail, and crawled into bed in a flirtatious manner, I can see his dick bulging, I undo his shirt's button, when I opened it I saw his chest and his abs, it was my turn, I licked his left nipple, and my other hand played with his other nipple, Archie cleared his throat and moaned. "Yeah, make daddy feel good." He said.

I stopped my hand from playing his right nipple and My tongue ventured down to his belly, I stopped from there and unbuttoned his pants, he helped me pull it down, I can see his brief soaked in a little bit of pre-cum how long was he holding his load. without further ado I pulled his brief downward and an erected cock was waiting to be sucked.

I grabbed his shaft and licked it with my tongue upward until I reached the tip, I licked off the oozing pre-cum. He grabbed my hair and pulled it "Keep licking the tip." He commanded.

"As you wish daddy." I licked his tip with any direction I could think of, his warm dick was l pulsing on my hands and the scent of his pubic hair was so manly it turned me on. I initiated myself to put it in my mouth, I bobbed my head up and down, he was still pulling my hair from pleasure. "Fuck I'm going to cum," He said tightening his grip. I sucked him faster and faster, like crazy, "Ahh..." He tensed up and forcefully jammed my head making me gag, "Drink it up, I want you to drink it." He said, I gathered as much cum as I could and pulled myself out. He looked at me waiting and waited. I swallowed his salty but delicious, warm cum.

"Thank you." I showed gratitude.

"We're not yet finish." He said and placed me on my back, he grabbed a condom near the bedside table and wore it on his dick that was perked up again. Archie spat on his hand and used his saliva as an improvise lube. He teased my vagina by rubbing his dick in and pulling it out, he spat on his hand again and rubbed it on my slit. He placed in his cock finally and placed his hands on my waist, he held me firm, Archie pushed and pulled me at the same time he formed a good beat, he went quicker and quicker, my tongue was sticking out my head lied on the bed I helped myself by rubbing my clitoris. Archie and I were moaning like no forever.

"I'm going to cum again!" He said. "Ask for my cum May, ask for my cum!"

"I want your cum daddy I want you to cum inside me please, please!"

"Ahh!"

I felt the condom turning warm, Archie pulled out, and took off the condom, I faced him opening my mouth, he poured his semen on my tongue, it was still thick just what I wanted, Archie kept pressing and pushing the semen out of the condom, I swallowed everything inside, the bed was moist from our sweat, Archie and I embraced each other at the end and slept naked, this whole session I felt celestial.

This is my first time writing sex, wow and it was such a big experience, especially when you're planning it in a mall WITH YOUR MOM IN FRONT OF YOU! But yeah this is a little something that I want to do, and today's sponsor will be Marina and the Diamonds well not really but I wish, anyway feel free to leave your pairings that you want to have sex with, and sorry if you were disgusted by the name calling, no it's not my fetish okay it's something I learned from porn, and I had to go back to study the human sex organ so I can name the clitoris and the fucking shaft!


	2. Nate x Yancy

Yancy invited me to her concert, she was so outstanding when I heard heard her sing, everyone gave her a standing ovation.

"Thank you everyone, and thank you for a very special someone back there." She pointed at me, "For giving me an inspiration to write this song!" The stage light moved and shined my area where I am seating right now, they are all clapping in front of my face.

When Yancy was finished thanking everyone, Curtis, her rival, replaced her and took the stage. I wiggled myself out of the crowd admiring the male pop star and into Yancy's dressing room. I knocked three times.

"Come in!" She shouted in a singsong. I opened the door slightly and saw her doing her make up, "Hey Yancy you were great out there." I walked up to her and gave her a peck on her left cheek.

"Thanks, but..." She made a discomforting tone, "I think Curtis is way better than me, and I feel overpowered, not that it's a bad thing but...you know."

"Tsk, cheer up...you know what can turn that discouragement into optimism?" I said.

"What is it?"

I came closer to her ears and whispered. "Sex..." I saw Yancy tensed up, and gave me a smirk. She held my face and kisses me. Our tongue battled for dominance, I wanted to win and pressed my face harder. Yancy stood up from her seat and started taking of her clothes.

"Do me in the vanity." She boosted herself up on the table and took off her cycling shorts that was underneath her costume, another layer of cloth was covering her nether region, a pink laced panty. I unbuttoned my coat and my button-down.

Yancy flushed when she saw my body, "Let's begin." I undo her pink bra, her breasts were medium sized, I grabbed both of them and rubbed them, "Your boobs are so soft." I nibbled her right nipple.

"Ah, don't bite them..." Yancy pleaded, I didn't listen and kept nibbling on it with my tongue helping me with the job. I stopped and wore off my pants. I grabbed a condom when my pants where half way off my feet. I wore the condom on my finger and made Yancy lick it. When it was covered in saliva I now wore it on my member.

"Put it in already it'll be my turn on stage any minute now." Yancy slid her pantie off, and then spreads her vagina giving me entrance. I inserted my dick in and out, I can tell she was pleased by the way she moaned louder and louder, I hope no one is hearing us.

"Deeper, deeper Nate!" Yancy shouted at me, I forcefully went deeper and deeper just the way Yancy told me. She used her index finger and masturbated her clitoris.

I wanted a new position, I pulled my cock out and sat on the couch located on the side. Yancy was the one standing this time, she guided my rod inside back to her opening, she worked herself up and down.

"Nate your cock is so big." She complimented. "I can't get enough of it..."

"You're doing great, now work that pussy." I grabbed her waist and jammed her down.

"Oh my god!" She screamed, I finally hit her G-spot. "Harder, Nate harder."

I continued helping her, "Fuck, Yancy I'm gonna fucking cum." I warned.

"Cum inside me, c-cum inside me now." She stuttered.

I did her fast until, "Ah!" I felt my dick getting wet by my sperm and flowing out of my condom. Yancy gradually lifted herself up and kneeled down on my legs, she took off the condom and licked my wet cock, she seeped all the cum that was left.

"Ahh..." Yancy opened her mouth letting me see strings of my cum sticking on her lips, "Yum." She winked at me and continued stroking my un-erected member, she pumped again and again. When my dick was perked up she swallowed it whole and licked it in a circular manner.

"Look at me when you do that..." I said.

Yancy looked into my eyes, she fixed the side of her hair and placed it behind her ear.

"Fuck yeah..." I moaned. She giggled and proceeded gagging my rod, she was so hot doing it, all I could do was close my eyes and wait for myself to cum, all the sloppy sounds that I'm hearing was making me more horny by the second.

Yancy played her vagina with her two digit fingers, we were both sweating.

"Mmm..." She added for effect, Yancy stopped to catch some air and returned back to work, I grabbed her by the hair, and bobbed her head, I didn't care if her hair will be ruined.

"You make me feel so good..." I grabbed the used condom that was on the couch and used my sperm and dripped it on my belly, "Come lick off the remaining."

Yancy stopped again and slid her tongue up to my belly, her tongue twirled to collect my cum. I placed my finger in her mouth, "Suck it." She started sucking on my finger, she imagined it as my dick and treated it the same way.

While she was doing that I jerked my self, my breath was getting heavy, I feel like cumming. I told Yancy to lick the tip of my dick. I stood up preparing to nut on her mouth again, Yancy kneeled down back to the floor.

"Nate will you cum on my mouth again?" She made a confused look.

"Yes Yancy now be a good girl and lick my tip." She did what she was told to and rubbed her tongue on the tip, I continued jerking off, "I'm cumming..." I pumped my dick, Yancy opened her mouth with her tongue still connected on the tip, "Ah..." My cum filled Yancy's mouth, she swallowed my sperm and did that thing again where she makes me witness the string of cum on her mouth.

"Next up on the stage again...Yancy!" We heard Curtis calling her.

"You're juice was so delicious it made me more hyper, but it's time to go see you back at your home." Yancy said.

We both got dressed, before I went out Yancy gave me a kiss on the nose, "Thanks Nate!"

"You're welcome." I replied and exited her room and back to my seat.

Hello again, I did half of the story in the mall and that was crazy, so yeah that was weird of me, for all the chapters there will always be a condom since I promote safe sex, but if you like it raw then fine just tell me, sorry for any mistakes my laptop won't make me open - so I have to do this on mobile and couldn't autocorrect in word, yeah call me lazy but...that's how I do, today's sponsor will be Marina and the Diamonds again, I just love her songs and I'm not trying to make her my sex symbol but an empowering feminist.


End file.
